ACS
' ACS Softworks Co., Ltd.' (pronounced "access"), also known as simply ACS is a Japanese publisher of video games. ACS owns several development studios for their games such as Orange Soft, and is best known for its fighting game franchises, Fight or Die, Code Chronos and Crisis Moon. ACS is also the current Japanese distributor for In-Verse games following the success of their crossover Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle. Their most recent title is Ring of Honor: Unchained 2017. Arcade Systems ACS has also made arcade boards for its games, the latest being the System 202: ENDYMION. *ACS Lion System (2D) (1989-1994) *ACS Tiger System (2D) (1994-2002) *ACS Dragon System (3D) (1995-1999) *ACS System 201 (2D/3D) (2000-2008) *ACS System 201++ (2D/3D) (2006-2014) *ACS System 202: ENDYMION (2D/3D) (2011-present) Games This is a list of games created by ACS Softworks through the years. Some of ACS' older games were rereleased as downloadable titles on the Samsung Zeo's LIVEPLAY Store Released from 1985-1989 *Star Command (Shoot 'em up) (1985; Arcade (Dedicated Hardware), Various consoles) *Spunky the Squirrel (2D Platformer) (1986; Arcade (Dedicated Hardware), Various consoles) *Star Command II (Shoot 'em up) (1987; Arcade (Dedicated Hardware), Various consoles) *Block-Outers (Puzzle game) (1988; Arcade (Dedicated Hardware, Various consoles) *Spunky Returns! (2D Platformer) (1988; Arcade (Dedicated Hardware, Various consoles) *Block-Outers: Second Round (Puzzle game) (1989; Arcade (ACS Lion System), Various consoles) Released from 1990-1999 *Spuny the Squirrel's Great Adventure (2D Platformer) (1990; Arcade (ACS Lion System), Various consoles) *Urban Warriors (Beat 'em Up) (1990; Arcade (ACS Lion System), Various consoles) *Ring Kings (Wrestling Game) (1991; Arcade (ACS Lion System), SNES, Sega Genesis) *Urban Warriors 2 (Beat 'em Up) (1991; Arcade (ACS Lion System), SNES, Sega Genesis) *Fighting Champions (2D Fighting Game) (1992; Arcade (ACS Lion System), SNES, Sega Genesis, TurboGrafx-16, Samsung Zeo) *Fighting Champions II (2D Fighting Game) (1993; Arcade (ACS Lion System), SNES, Sega Genesis, Samsung Zeo) *Fighting Champions II DASH (2D Fighting Game) (1994; Arcade (ACS Lion System), 3DO, Samsung Zeo) *Blazin' Wheels: Super High-Speed Racing (Racing game) (1995; Arcade (ACS Dragon System) *Star Command 3D (Shoot 'em up) (1995; Arcade (ACS Dragon System) *Fighting Champions III (2D Fighting Game) (1995; Arcade (ACS Tiger System), PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Samsung Zeo) *Legendary Blades (3D Fighting Game) (1996; Arcade (ACS Dragon System), PlayStation) *Fighting Champions Dimensions (3D Fighting Game) (1997; Arcade (ACS Dragon System), PlayStation, Samsung Zeo) *Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior (3D Fighting Game) (1998; Arcade (ACS Dragon System), PlayStation, Dreamcast, Samsung Zeo) *fade. (Survival Horror Game) (1999; PlayStation) *Fight or Die (2D Fighting Game) (1999; Arcade (ACS Tiger System), PlayStation, Dreamcast, Samsung Zeo) *Legendary Blades II (3D Fighting Game) (1999; Arcade (ACS Tiger System), PlayStation, Dreamcast) Released from 2000-2009 *Sentoki 2 (3D Fighting Game) (2000; Arcade (ACS System 201), PlayStation 2, Samsung Zeo) *Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies (2D Fighting Game) (2001; Arcade (ACS Tiger System), PlayStation 2, Samsung Zeo) *The Butterfly Halls (Visual Novel) (2002; PC) *Legendary Blades Tri (3D Fighting Game) (2002; Arcade (ACS System 201), PlayStation 2) *Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance (2D Fighting Game) (2003; Arcade (ACS System 201), PlayStation 2, Samsung Zeo) *Sentoki 3 (3D Fighting Game) (2003; Arcade (ACS System 201), PlayStation 2, XBox, Samsung Zeo) *Gakuen Hearts (Dating Sim) (2004; PC) *Sentoki 3 EVO (3D Fighting Game) (2004; Arcade (ACS System 201), PlayStation 2, XBox, GameCube, Samsung Zeo) *Code Chronos (2D Fighting Game) (2005; Arcade (ACS System 201), PlayStation 2, XBox, Samsung Zeo) *Gakuen Hearts UPPER (Dating Sim) (2005; PC) *Sentoki 3: Final Tuned (3D Fighting Game) (2005; Arcade (ACS System 201) *Code Chronos One-X (2D Fighting Game) (2006; Arcade (ACS System 201++) *Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction (2D Fighting Game) (2007; Arcade (ACS System 201++), PlayStation 3, XBox 360, Samsung Zeo) *Gakuen Hearts Gaiden: Ayumi no Densetsu (Otome Game) (2008; Japanese cell phones) Released from 2010-present *Sentoki 4 (3D Fighting Game) (2010; Arcade (ACS System 201++), PlayStation 2, Samsung Zeo) *Sentoki 4 Enhanced (3D Fighting Game) (2011; Arcade (ACS System 202: ENDYMION) *Sentoki 4: Tournament Edition (3D Fighting Game) (2012; Arcade (ACS System 202: ENDYMION), PlayStation 3, Samsung Zeo) *Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony (2D Fighting Game) (2013; Arcade (ACS System 202: ENDYMION), Samsung Zeo, PC) *The Adventures of Spunky the Squirrel!: Trouble in the Tree Kingdom (3D Platformer) (2013; Samsung Zeo) *ACS x GameCom: Clash of Two Universes (2D Fighting Game) (2014; Arcade (ACS System 201++), Samsung Zeo, GigaCom) *Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse (2D Fighting Game) (2014; Arcade (ACS System 202: ENDYMION), Samsung Zeo, PC) *Half*Dead (Survival Horror Game) (2014; Samsung Zeo) *Rockstar Heroes (Rhythm Game) (2014; Samsung Zeo) *The Adventures of Spunky the Squirrel! 2: Back With A Vengeance (3D Platformer) (2014; Samsung Zeo) *The Adventures of Spunky the Squirrel! 3: Around the Herd (3D Platformer) (2014; Samsung Zeo) *Half*Dead II (Survival Horror Game) (2015; Samsung Zeo) *Crisis Moon III (2D Fighting Game) (2015; Arcade (ACS System 202: ENDYMION), Samsung Zeo, PC) *The Adventures of Spunky the Squirrel!: The Wrath of Dr. Complex (3D Platformer) (2015; Samsung Zeo) *Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle (2.5D Fighting Game) (2015; Arcade (System 202: ENDYMION) Samsung Zeo, GigaCom, Wii U XBox ONE, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita) *Kadokawa Shoten Superstar CrossBattle (2D Fighting Game) (2015; Arcade (System 202: ENDYMION), Samsung Zeo) *Combat Angels: Summon of Gods (2016; XBox ONE, PlayStation 4, Samsung Zeo) *Ring of Honor: Unchained 2017 (Wrestling Game) (2016; XBox ONE, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Samsung Zeo) Upcoming games *Tokyo R.E.D (Beat 'em Up) (TBA; Arcade (ACS System 202: ENDYMION) *Sentoki 5 (3D Fighting Game) (TBA; Arcade (ACS System 203: ATLANTIS) Expanded Merchandise *Crisis Moon (manga) (Ongoing manga series based on the video game series of the same name. Published by Kadokawa Shoten) *Crisis Moon: Symphony of the Hollow (24-episode anime series based on the first two games in the Crisis Moon series. Animation by J.C.Staff) *Crisis Moon: Pact-zer0 (Light novel series based on events predating the first Crisis Moon) *Gakuen Hearts (20-episode anime series based on the first Gakuen Hearts game. Animation by J.C.Staff) Trivia *The company's slogan is "Come Join the Fun!", which appears in various ACS-related products. **In ACS arcade games starting with Sentoki, the words usually flash on the top left or right corner of the screen, when the player side is left with a credit (or a controller) and unattended (e.g. PRESS P2 START BUTTON/COME JOIN THE FUN!) **ACS-related anouncements are usually appeneded with the words "ACS: COME JOIN THE FUN! ;)", usually near the end. Category:Game Developers Category:Company Category:ACS